Girl Meets NYU
by tibbysstories
Summary: The story of Maya and Riley in High School is over. They're going to college at NYU and are meeting some wonderful people. The story includes; Riley and Lucas, Maya and Zay, Maya and Josh, Farkle and Smakle. Will Riley be able to make this new world her own?
1. Chapter 1 - The Enthusiastic Waver

The Enthusiastic Waver

This was it. The first day of a summer on my own. I made it through those 4 dreaded years of high school with my only companion, the girl with the long blond hair. Now we're here, living in New York, getting prepared for our new life at NYU.

"Riles, are you writing again?" Maia asked with an annoyed expression plastered on her face.

"I just want to remember everything! This year I will finally be more you, no one knows us, we can be whoever we want! Plus, it's a new world. It's not ours yet" She interrupts my ramble with a grin.

"Yet" she replies. I giggle and try to continue writing, but now feel blocked. "Just try to get out of this apartment while I'm gone, okay?" I give her my thumbs up and with a sigh, she leaves. After high school, I'm attempting to be more on my own, as Maya as fought all my battles leaving me with no skills. But she is right, it's time I get out of here and explore a little.

As I walk out of the apartment building I'm blinded by the beauty. Sometimes I get so caught up in myself I forget to take a look around. I take out my first and only camera, that Shawn gave me a long time ago, and begin my exploration. After walking around for some time, I find a beautiful shop that reminds me of Topangas. Inside I find the restless state of the human being and am fascinated by it. I go up to order a latte from the cute boy behind the counter, then get my journal and continue writing. "Riley, I have your vanilla latte with extra whipped creme" I jump out of my seat excited to get my hands on that coffee. Suddenly a boy from the opposite side of the room waves at me, wow people in new york are so sweet! I enthusiastically wave back, with a toothy grin. He then hides a chuckle. Confused, I look around me, to see he was waving at someone behind me. I try to laugh it off as if I did it on purpose, but feel quite embarrassed, and lost without Maya.

I start to edit my photos, when I see out of the corner of my eye, that dirty blond haired waver. He's staring at me. I turn and study him as he is studying me. He's wearing a maroon V-neck that greatly shows off his arms, and has a smile that could make anyone's day. I try to look away but his hazel eyes are piercing mine, and stopping time. His friend, whom he waved to earlier looks at me also and they begin to laugh. I will not have this, I did it in High School, but I will not again.

"Is there something I can do for you boys?" I say with my sweetest smile.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks," the blond begins walking towards me. "We were just saying that cute piece of whipped creme on your nose" He takes a finger and brushes it off. I feel butterflies in my stomach and a chill down my spine. I suppress a glare.

"Wow, if that's the only thing you can think of to get to talk to me, your not as hot as I thought," did I really just say he was hot? Maya would be so proud of me.

In a sweet Texan voice, he replies "The name's Lucas, Lucas Friar. That handsome young man is Zay. And who is the downright adorable waver over here?" Did he just call me adorable?

"I'm Riley, Riley Matthews" I stick out a hand, which he shakes gently. "Do you guys go to school at NYU, or are just loving members of the community?" He shakes his head and laughs the sexiest laugh I've ever heard.

"Both, we're freshman"

"Me too!" I respond with a little too much enthusiasm. I play it off with a laugh and check my phone to escape his gaze. "Crap it's already 5? I have to get home, I'm making dinner for my roommate and me," I sigh, sad to have to leave his presence.

"Sad to see you go, but maybe I'll see you around here again?"

"Yeah!" I reply awkwardly, "What's this place called again?"

"The bookmark cafe," He gives me a grin for the road, and on my way out I give my now famous enthusiastic wave and head home.


	2. Chapter 2 - She's No Riley

She's No Riley

"Riles! Where were you? You can't be alone in the city for too long, you could get into trouble!" Maya paces back and forth in our kitchen.

"Peaches" I giggle, "I found a wonderful coffee shop, and just got lost in my writing"

"What's this smile here?" She points to my unbreakable grin. "I haven't seen you like this since…" she pauses, "Riles! Tell me everything!" She shouts loud enough for the people outside to hear. We sit in the only window we have (how could we get an apartment without some sort of bay window?) and I begin the story.

We continue sitting there for a while as we both spew about our days, taking slow bites out of the pizza next to us. She tells me about her internship at the art museum and how inspiring the new pieces that came in were. She had to break it down as if I was a child because I'm still trying to understand art myself. She then tells me of a weird couple who broke each art piece into science, she said they are robots made for each other. We continue like this for a while each of us taking turns telling of our days and laughing at one another's jokes. These are the times I feel like we own the world, and I couldn't ask for a better partner in crime.

I wake up early the next morning, eager to get out of the apartment. I get more dressed up than usual, putting on a dusty yellow dress, with my favorite pair of boots. I tie my hair up in a ponytail allowing some front pieces to fall out and frame my face. I leave with an unbreakable grin, my camera is out as I am ready for the little beauties of the world. I finally walk to the Bookmark Cafe.

Lucas POV

"I don't know maybe it was her eyes? Gosh, they were so piercing, they made me want to look at the world in a new way. No, wait it was her voice, the way it got faster the more awkward and excited she got. Or maybe it was her smile, like all the good things in the world came together to form the perfect smile. Wait, it was…"

"Yo dude," I'm interrupted by Zay once again. "I get it that this girl was cool and all but calm down!" We sigh together, I guess I went a little overboard. "Also, Mindy called a few times here," the butterflies in my stomach die, along with my smile.

"Yeah, of course," I say with my most Lucas 'okayness' I can manage. It's not that I don't love Mindy, I do, she's the best girlfriend I've ever had. She's just going through a hard time right now, she has the best intentions. I always stick up for her in my own head, as if I'm arguing for her to another person. "No sass today Zay?" I question

"Dude, I'm just tired of arguing. I know she's not good for you, you know she's not good for you, that's that. Now, I'm going to run away before you can reply," and he does. I laugh at him actually running, and take in what he said. Of course, he was totally right, I just… I can't dwell on that now. Instead, I decide to distract myself with some video games, killing fake people is the best way to get out emotions. I do that for a little while when that stupid Riley continually keeps inserting herself into my thoughts. _I can't think about her now,_ I think over and over. I'm interrupted when I hear a knock on the door.

"Hi baby," She pushes her lips against mine, but my lips are too smashed by her force to actually kiss back. "I've missed you, you haven't called me back" She does a fake pout. She walks towards me taking off articles of clothing as I walk back.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about that, I've just been really caught up in the moving here, and trying to meet new people" She stops in her tracks.

"Meeting people?" Her voice grows louder, "meeting people?! Am I not enough for you? I do everything for you! And here you are trying to get away from me. Do you know what I've been through? I…" her voice breaks. To stop this I force myself to go near her. I tilt her head up and softly kiss her. Old Lucas would have fucked her in the beginning, not caring about feelings. With that kiss, she pulls herself on top of me, on the fucking ground, and finds ways to break the kissing for small bursts of anger. I start to move away, but she follows me, her breaths fast and uneven… Ah, fuck it.

As soon as we're finished, Mindy leaves with a kiss on the cheek and says she'll be home for dinner. I need to find a way to get out of dinner.

Riley POV

I'm trying to concentrate on my work, editing my photos, but I'm disappointed. Maybe he didn't mean that he wanted to see me again. Maybe it was one-sided. I've been here for a few hours now and drank at least four coffees, to be honest, I've lost count. After another hour of basically doing nothing, I head home and begin making dinner for Peaches and me.

Lucas POV

I head to the Bookmark Cafe and am delightfully surprised when I see a brown haired girl working on her computer. The butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter faster as I walk towards her. "Hey sweet cheeks, remember me?" She turns around and my heart stops. The brown-haired beauty is not Riley.

"I think I'd remember you, baby," she replies flirtatiously with a smile. She's a pretty girl but her eyes don't tell a story you want to hear, her smile doesn't make the sun shine any brighter, she's no Riley. But I need something to take my mind off this mess.

"Let's get dinner"


	3. Chapter 3 - When Songs Make Sense

**Hey guys! Wow, thank you so much for all this feedback, please give me as much as possible it means everything to me. This is my first story so I need all the help I can get! I apologize in advance for grammar and spelling errors and hope you'll get past them. This chapter is short but I promise adds a lot to the story!**

When All The Songs Make Sense

"Peaches?" I say with my sweetest smile, "do you believe in love at first sight?" The butterflies in my stomach begin to swarm as I know the answer that will come.

"I don't know Riles," she doesn't look me in the eye, I'm speechless. Maya has always been a believer in 'hope is for suckers', where I, on the other hand, would do anything for love and my friends. "I guess, I once believed in nothing, I didn't have hope for anything…" she trails off.

"But?" I ask in anticipation.

"But you happened," she whispered. I smile and lean my head upon her shoulder. The light on our backs warms us from the darkness that is this city. Although we left our old home, we found a bay window for no one else.

"Peaches?"

"Yes, honey?"

"How do you know when you're in love?" I ask, afraid to look her in the eye, worried she'll embarrass me.

"When all the songs make sense"

Lucas POV

I'm driving home when I realize I'm smiling and singing along to the Taylor Swift song, Love Story. I honestly don't know what's going on with me. I have never felt this way, I don't even know which way I'm feeling. The only thing I know for sure is that no one can know.

By the time I reach Mindy's house, I'm left with an unsettling feeling. What I've learned, is that with Mindy, you can feel when she's going to blow up. It's almost like the air walks on eggshells afraid to upset the monster. "Babe?" I yell into the open door. I hear fumbling upstairs and I'm truly hoping that I'll be wrong and she'll be happy as can be for our date.

"Lucas!" She comes running down the stairs with a happy shriek and I am scared to death. "Baby, I have missed you sooo much!"

"It's been like 3 hours…?" Something was definitely up.

"3 hours too many!" She replies with great enthusiasm.

"Mindy, what's going on?" I say annoyed with this passive conversation. Her face immediately changes from rainbows to thunder.

"Who the hell is Riley?" She says with a fire behind her words.

"Who's Riley?" Oh fuck.

"Oh, don't play innocent with me you little mother-fucking cheater!"

"Mindy, babe, please let's calm down" I don't want this trouble again. It can't happen again.

"Aren't you going to ask how I found out about the slut?" I see her nails begin to dig into her skin.

"Mindy, listen to me. You're the only one for me. Do you hear me? I couldn't ever be with anyone else. I do know a Riley, I think. I met her one day at that coffee shop with Zay. But she's nothing to me. I swear. Baby, you're the one for me, okay?" She instantly relaxes and her nails go out of her skin leaving small blood marks in their place. After that, I help her calm down her breathing and put her to bed.

"Lukie?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. I love you," She says before falling asleep.

"I know"

Riley POV

"Come on Riles, it'll be fun!"

"Maya, you know I don't like parties," I say with a frown. "You usually get shitfaced and I have to babysit you for the rest of the night," I wasn't lying.

"What if I don't drink tonight?"

"I'm listening…" I say with suspicion.

"You can get however drunk you like and I promise I'll take care of you!" It did sound like a good plan, but then again I know nobody at this party. Maya says it's her new friend Farkle from her internship, but what kind of name is Farkle?

"I don't know Maya"

"Come on, please!?" She says with obvious desperation.

"Alright, alright!" She jumps in victory and gives me a huge hug of thanks.

"Riles, one more thing" gosh I hate those words. "It's time to get out of the girl next door outfits and let Maya dress you up!" Fuck.

Lucas POV

"I'm sorry Zay, I really don't think I can go tonight. I gotta take care of Mindy" as much as I'd like to go, I would feel bad leaving her.

"Dude come on," Zay says with a dramatic sigh, even more so over the phone. "It's one of our best friends party', a time for us to get shitfaced and have one night stands!"

"I'm sorry but I can't leave her when she's like this"

"What if I told you…" he pauses for more dramatic effect (of course) "that I was talking to Farkle who talked to his girlfriend, Smackle, who talked to her friend Maya, who said that Riley is coming" for a second I lose my breath.

"The coffee shop girl?"

"The one and only," he replies a smirk, so obvious even over the phone.

"I'll see you in 5"

 **Will Riley and Lucas see each other at the party? What does Lucas not want to happen again? How did Mindy know about Riley? - You'll find out soon!**

 **Please like, comment and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Trust Me

**Hey Guys! I'm so sorry this one is so late, I've had a hard week. For those who have been asking, I will for sure post once a week on Sundays, if I can I hope to post a second time on Wednesday. As always, please excuse my grammar and I hope you all enjoy!**

Trust Me

"Maya, why can't I just wear this?" I say in my most dramatic voice.

"Riles, I say this with all the love in the world, you can't wear a fluffy dress and tights. These parties are about wearing something sexy" I open my mouth when she stops me, "no you don't have to wear something sexy. Just please wear jeans or something?" With a sigh, I nod my head. I'm just tired of fighting. "Remember, you did say I could dress you up!" I laugh and sit closing my eyes waiting for the outfit of her choice. Maya exits the room and returns with a short burgundy romper paired with a large jean jacket. I make a face which she immediately glares at me for, and I try it on.

"I must say I'm surprised!" I say with a genuine smile. The romper fits quite perfectly, showing off the little cleavage I have, my small waist, and the legs I'm known for. The jacket covers me up so I'm comfortable but still hot.

"That's my girl!"

"Thank you, I'm sorry I didn't trust you right away" she laughs and gives me a hug. Then we call a cab and head off.

We arrive at a beautiful house that looks large enough to be a small hotel. I turn to see that Maya is just as in awe as I am, obviously, she did not know her new friend was rich. By the time we walk through the gate the party has already started and is filled with, music that's too loud, people that are too close, and way too much alcohol. Of course, I'm not complaining.

"Maya Penelope Hart!" A tall ginger begins walking towards us. "And who is this beautiful sun accompanying my moon," he gives me a look that sends the widest of smiles to my face.

"Riley," I say with the biggest grin.

"I love you both already" Maya gives him a look, "don't worry Maya, I love you the same" she smiles and turns to me, obviously pleased with her choice of friends. "Oh fuck, I think I just heard some glass break! I'll catch you guys later" but he was already gone. I spot one of many tables grab a bottle of vodka and pour much more than a shot in. \

"Woah sunshine," Maya says, sensing my distress. "Something going on?"

"I don't know. Everything feels different and my mind is a constant spin that goes too fast for me. Peaches I'm worried I won't be able to catch up with myself" I gulp as much of the terribleness as I can.

"Riles, look at me" I do as she says. "You're scaring me…" but I'm already gone. I'm a lightweight, and I'm afraid I just drank about six shots. My head is spinning and I'm ready to follow, so I grab my best friend and head out to the dance floor.

Lucas POV

As soon as we arrive I'm looking for her, although I've only seen her once her face is still a clear picture in my mind. Her beautiful brown locks that frame her brown eyes. And that smile, that smile could brighten anyone's day. As I'm looking for bright eyes, I find myself running into more people I know than comfortable.

My heart stops. She's looking right at me, her eyes searching deeper than anyone has ever searched. Just like that she begins dancing again. As I'm stuck watching her beautiful figure, she dances like the world isn't there. Little does she know how many guys are wishing the could dance with her, me being one of them. She continues dancing when I realize that she's tripping over herself, she can barely stand. Everyone seems to be looking away, is no one seeing this? I look for someone who's with her, who knows her but I find no one. As she starts walking towards the drinks again I grab her side to help her walk and find a quieter place for us to sit. When she's finally calm, she opens her eyes and her breath hitches, she remembers me. I try not to get to excited

.

"Hi," she says, oblivious to her effect on me.

"Hey" I reply

"Hi," and with her smile, I'm unable to think of a reply.

"Hey," she bursts into laughter. She's struggling to breathe in between her booming laughter. After some awkward moments of my silence, I laugh with her for no apparent reason other than the fact that it is so contagious. "You know cowboy, I'm curious about you" she says catching her breath.

"Well, bubbly, what would you like to know?" I can't help but smile around this girl. Damn it, how does she do that? She thinks for a minute before answering, her lips pursed in thought.

"Your dreams"

"What?" I reply with confusion.

"I would like to know your dreams" she states matter of factly. I'm caught off guard, no one has really asked that.

"Well, I've never told anyone that before…" In fact, I'm quite unsure how to reply.

"Now would be a good time to share," she waits for my reaction but I'm blanking. "I mean look around, you're taking care of a drunk stranger at a rich person's party," she says, her words slurred.

"I want to be a veterinarian" I surprise myself by saying that. "Back in Texas, I had a beautiful experience birthing a horse, and well it showed me what I want to be" What is this girl doing to me, I barely recognize myself!

"Lucas… That's beautiful. I must say that before I ruin this memory we made together"

"Riley… What?" I'm interrupted by her throwing up all over my shoes. I take my phone from my back pocket and quickly text Zay and Farkle.

 _Hey guys, I'm staying here tonight. If you find Maya, tell her I'm taking care of her friend._

"Come on Riley,"

"Where are we going?" She asks with an innocent look I hope to never hurt.

"Trust me" I lead her up to Farkles guest room and lay her down in the bed, only receiving a whisper of thanks.

"You're a good guy Lucas" I kiss her forehead as she's passed out and set up a bed for myself on the floor.

I'm trying to fall asleep as quickly as the brunette, but my mind is occupied with too many thoughts. Who does Riley bring out of me? I barely recognize myself when I'm with her. It's like she makes me into the person I want to be. I just have this urge to protect her and take care of her, to make her happy. But I'm so unsure of myself. What about Mindy? She's a good person deep down and I know Riley would only see the best in her… I just don't want to hurt her. Even though I don't love her now, I did once and I find myself holding onto that small piece of her. How did I get into this mess?

 **Is Rucas finally happening? What about Mindy? What happened to Maya? What's going through Riley's head? Find out next time on Girl Meets NYU! Please review, like and follow, it means everything!**

 **(Thank you so much for all your reviews Zaya is not happening, and the next chapter is all about Maya! Your reviews follows and likes mean so much to me thank you!)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Maya's Point Of View

**Hey guys, happy Sunday! I apologize for the short chapter, but have to say it's my favorite so far! as always, please excuse my grammar errors. I will post as much as I can, but for sure will post on Sundays. There is also a nice connection to the beginning of the party from Riley's POV I did.**

 **I do want to warn you of a trigger warning with sexual harassment.**

The Fair Maiden

"Maya Penelope Hart!" Farkle greets me, then taking a long look at Riley, "And who is this beautiful sun accompanying my moon?" I laugh and Riley replies with her famous giggle.

"Riley" she says with her sweet smile.

"I love you both already" I give Farkle a dramatic look of hurt, "don't worry Maya, I love you the same" I give a quick grin to Riley awaiting her validation. "Oh fuck, I think I just heard some glass break! I'll catch you guys later" and he was gone, I laugh and turn to see Riley already fleeing to her poison. I follow her and attempt to catch her eyes, but they're lost and she seems to be as well. After a few shots, she takes I attempt to distract her or at least learn what's going through my girls head.

"Woah sunshine," I say concerningly, "something going on?" She still won't look at me. Knowing her, I can guess that her mind is going a mile a minute and that she's not even sure what she's feeling. Because, although Riley has a lot of feelings she doesn't always know what they mean. After she explains to me that everything feels wrong and she's moving too fast I begin to get scared. "Riles, look at me" she does as I say. "You're scaring me…" But before I finish my last word she's off to the dance floor. I'm about to follow her when my path is blocked by a large figure.

"Wow girl, I'm not a photographer but I can picture us together" I stifle a laugh and try to get around this huge guy, he blocks me again and again. "At least let me get you a drink" he continues. Anxious to get him away I say yes, but he's back before I can find Riley. He hands me my drink but I'm much too worried to drink it, where could she have gone? What if someone like this creepy dude took her.

"Look I'm flattered, I guess but uh I gotta go," I say attempting to find a way around him, he finds a way to block me once again.

"Wearing something like that, you're asking for it" he answers my unasked question.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm saying you look hot, and need someone like me to well, you know," he comes close and grabs my ass. I immediately slap his hand away. He smells like alcohol and I'm scared out of my mind.

"Please leave me alone, I have to go" his grip moves from my ass to my wrist, not allowing me to leave.

"Look, I did all the right things, I was nice, I got you a drink, what else do you want?"

"I want you to leave me alone" I feel as though he's taking my voice, each word comes out quieter than the last.

"Hey man, what's going on here?" An unknown voice comes from behind.

"Nothing's happening, isn't that right sweet cheeks?" His grip tightens. I try to scream, but my voice is caught in my fear, so my eyes continue analyzing the ground.

"Dude, just let her go. I'm not stupid" the voice answers. Before I blink, fists are flying and I'm free. I take out my phone to find Riley but lucky me, it's out of battery. I chug the shot the huge guy got me, wanting to numb my fears then go to find the victor of the fight.

"Hi, are you okay?" I'm surprised to see a beautiful brunette.

"I will be. But for future reference, I do not need saving. I don't know what happened" the brunette laughs.

"I'm Josh, it was a pleasure to save a fair maiden like yourself" He bows. I pull a sarcastic laugh.

"Sorry Josh, this maiden already has her dragon"

"Could she at least tell me her name?"

"Maya," I say, my heart fluttering, but something is wrong. "Hey, could I use your help one more time?" He immediately nods. "I feel quite light headed - I" as I begin to walk towards him I'm off balance, unable to catch my feet. I see Josh's mouth moving as he's carrying me but I can't hear anything. I'm not sure what's going on or why everything is moving, but I concentrate as hard as I can to listen to Josh, who was speaking very slowly now.

"I think, there was something in the drink you drank. You're going to be okay, is there anyone I should call" I said the only word that came to my mind. My voice was small and hurt.

"Riley"

 **What's going to happen between Maya and Josh? Does Josh know who she is? Is Riley okay? What's going to happen to Maya? Find out next time on Girl Meets NYU!**

 **Please like, follow, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Cowboy and his Sugarpie

**Hello! I'm so sorry I didn't make it clear last story, Riley, and Josh are related, but Maya and Josh have never met. I'm going to try and make my chapters longer because I feel that they're really short, I'll keep you updated. This chapter is all about Riley and Lucas. I think I'm going to switch off the chapters from Joshaya and Rucas. As always please forgive any grammar errors and enjoy the story!**

The Cowboy and his Sugar Pie

I wake up the next morning in an unknown bed with a huge headache. It hurts to move although I manage to turn my head to find Advil and a big glass of water. Where the hell am I? As I gulp down some advil, I use all my power to remember last night. I remember dancing, I remember someone carrying me… The veterinarian. "Lucas!" I call, for some reason I'm finding myself mad. With no answer I force my aching body to look around the house. This place is a maze, there are about 7 bedrooms so far, most with drunk bodies in them. After 10 minutes, I finally find the stairs. I follow the smell of deliciousness to find a shirtless boy cooking pancakes. I cover my eyes, "sorry I was looking for…"

"Sugar pie, looking for me? Well, I am just flattered!" Lucas turns around. I'm blinded by his tan skin with his perfect biceps… Wow.

"Look cowboy" he snickers "I appreciate you taking care of me and all but I'm fine on my own thanks" I sigh. I'm not sure why I feel the need to push him away, but something about him feels dangerous. "I don't mean to be awkward… Did we do anything last night?"

He laughs, "sugar pie you were out as soon as you were on the bed" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. Why do I feel so vulnerable, I never felt like this with Charlie. "Now, would you sit your ass down so we can have some pancakes?" I laugh and give him my biggest smile as a thank you. Before sitting down he pauses and stares into my eyes. Although he doesn't quite see my eyes, rather the things I hide behind them, a story even I don't know. Does he feel it? The way I feel as I'm memorizing that forest he calls his eyes.

But the moment passes, as quickly as the rest of breakfast. We start with small talk and nervous laughter before we find ourselves talking about the important stuff. After a while I felt comfortable, more comfortable than I've been with any boy, I feel the love like I feel with Maya. The hopeless romantic keeps coming out of me saying he's my Cory, but I can't let that girl come again. I already had my Cory and Topanga, I lost that a long time ago.

Lucas POV

After we finish our breakfast I'm unsure of what to say or do. I don't want to be done spending time with her. It's like when we're together the world is sane once again, we're the only two people in it. It's silent for a while before I make myself say something, "you know, you never told me your dream" I say with a smirk.

"My dream?"

"Yeah, remember last night I told you mine" she looks hesitant.

"I don't know," she says in a voice so quiet I can barely hear.

"What do you know?"

"I know…" She looks as if she doesn't have the words for what she wishes to say. "I want to help people. I have this way of understanding, I guess. I mean I feel others people's emotions so deeply. Plus I just have to live up to the perfection that is my parents, and I know I'm both of them I just…" She trails off. "Sorry sometimes I blabber on" She looks down, an immediate sheepishness coming over her. I can't help but lift up her chin, forcing those brown rings of hope to look at me.

"I think you're going to do great things" and for once I'm not lying. I mean if this girl has changed me in the past week of knowing her, I'm sure she'll do something big. Out of nowhere, she wraps her arms around my neck, nuzzling her head into the knook of my shoulder.

Riley POV

I'm not sure what comes over me, other than the fact I want to be nothing but close to him. I inhale his skin, never wanting to forget the scent that brings me more peace than I could ever imagine. After a long embrace, he turns to me "I could use some coffee right now, what do ya say?" He yawns. With no hesitation I nod my head and skip up the stairs to get myself ready.

As I'm passing one of the rooms, I notice a familiar piece of golden hair. As I walk closer I see the sun shining of her peachy skin, making her seem peaceful. I run my fingers through her hair, happy to be near my best friend when I notice her wrists. They have an outline of purple and blue, bruising up and down her wrist and forearm. "Oh, Peaches" I whisper, "what happened to you?" As my best friend instincts immediately kick in, I force myself to say goodbye to Lucas. My best friend needs me.

"Hey you ready to go?" He gives me an excited grin, which hurts me that much more.

"Lucas, I'm so sorry" his smile fades, "I have to take care of Maya, I need to make sure she's okay. Raincheck?" I'm sure he doesn't know how much this is hurting me, and if it was anyone else I would go with him.

"Of course, your best friend needs you" he tries to hide the disappointment, but I feel it as if it were my own.

"I truly am sorry cowboy"

"It's really okay! Just put your number in my phone. I could bring you back something?"

"No, I couldn't. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Lucas POV

But of course I'm going to worry about her. I feel this need to protect her from all harm, to be with her. If I said that though, I know she'd run and hide. She's the kind of friend who would do anything for her friends. Do I really want to give that up because of some stupid sexual desire? I try to push those thoughts of her away as I drive to Mindys'. Even though I miss her too much already. God, I'm pathetic.

 **Who was Riley's "Cory and Topanga"? Is Lucas going to break up with Mindy? Who's Charlie? Where's Josh? Will Maya be okay? When will Riley and Lucas finally get together? Find out next time on Girl Meets NYU!**

 **As always please like, follow and review! Love you all.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Specific Details

**Hi everyone, I am so terribly sorry it has taken me so long to post, I have been having a lot going on with my family. I will be posting regularly again starting this week. Thank you all for your patience, if you'd like this story to continue please comment and let me know what you think! As always, please forgive the grammatical mistakes. Please like, follow and comment!**

Chapter 7 - 920

Specific Details

"Oh peaches, what happened to you?" Sleepily, I attempt to open my eyes, but the light seems to blind me and pushes me to close my eyes once again. The warm body next to me exits leaving me colder than I was. I open my eyes again, trying to ignore the sharp, throbbing pain in my head, to find that I'm alone. No knight in shining armor, no Riley. I'm trying to piece together the different parts of last night when Riles comes in. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"I've been better" I start to laugh but find that it hurts, even more, I probably look like a mess.

"You want to tell me what happened last night?" She asks with a concerning voice. I look around hoping to find someone to help me remember, but I know he's gone.

"I could ask you the same thing" she blushes, "wait… You didn't…"

"Maia! No!" She says immediately. I raise my eyebrows, "gosh Maya no! I did run into the boy I was telling you about…" She trails off and smiles at the ground.

"Riley!" I start to sit up but find myself falling down with the amount of weakness I have at the moment.

"Maya, be careful, please"

"Is he here?" I question.

"He left a little bit ago" she states, "I made a fool of myself anyway" her smile fades.

"Don't you always?" She throws a pillow at me laughing, and I fall wounded. "Now, tell me everything!" She does, as always she gets carried away in the details but I love it. She tells me how she got way too drunk and needed a someone to help her, even though I should have been that person. She tells me about how he stayed with her which feels like another knife. Why didn't my mystery boy stay with me? What did I do wrong? But deep down I know what I did wrong, yet I still had hope. Fuck, hope is for suckers.

"Maya?" Crap, I got too caught up in my thoughts.

"Sorry Riles, continue"

"Peaches, I finished my story" could I be a worse friend? I can't even listen to my best friend's story. "Maya, what's going on?" I'm not even sure how to answer that so I just shake my head and put all my effort into not crying.

"Riles, a lot happened. I'm not sure where to start" I blink hoping to rid of my tears.  
"Maya, just start with where you go this" she holds up my wrist and I feel a harsh pain once again. I look down to see the patterns of black and blue around my arms.

"All I know is that some guy wouldn't let me go and then the next minute he's on the ground and some guy named Josh comes and saves the day, then I start to…"

"Wait… Josh?" She interrupts

"Yes," I try to hide my cheeks.

"Josh… Who?"

"Riles, I don't know" I feel irritated that she already doesn't approve but try to continue on with my story, "so being my idiotic self, I look for a drink to try and numb the pain. So I have the drink that guy gave me to find it drugged. So this guy carries me and leaves me here, then I wake up and find him gone" I sigh. "Look I feel absolutely terrible about losing you last night. I really hope you can forgive me" when I look up again she's on her phone. "Seriously Riles?"

"Peaches, is this the guy?" she holds up an Instagram picture of the cute knight in shining armor. I nod my head as I feel my cheeks heat up. Riley's eyes widen but she stays silent.

"What?"

"This is for sure the guy?"

"Positive"

"That is Josh Matthews, he's my well… Uncle"

After watching a movie Riley and I take a nap, but being a light sleeper I wake up when I hear Riley's name. I walk down the stairs still very sore, to find a cute boy holding two coffees. He has pretty green eyes and dirty blond hair. When it suddenly hits me: this is Riley's boy. For once I'm thankful for her scary specific details. "Hey," he's immediately caught off guard.

"Oh hi. Sorry I thought you were someone else" I twirl my hair

"Oh sweet cheeks, it's perfectly okay" I wink at him.

"Sorry, I'm going to go…" I step in front of him forcing us to get very close.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Unlike Riley, I'm not afraid to use my body language, "I was hoping we could get to know each other" I place my hand against his chest. He backs away quickly.

"Look, miss, I'm sorry I have a girlfriend" how could Riley not tell me? I give him a big hug.

"Well, sir, I'm the best friend! And I officially approve" he gives me a very confused look. "I'm sorry to do that, I do that for her to make sure that they're not a player or anything"

"What?"

"I mean since you're a new couple and all"

"Mindy and I have been together for a long time, actually" oh no. Riley will be heart-broken. Fuck I have to get out of here. "Who are you again?"

"You're totally right, I got to go. It was nice to meet you"

"Wait -" but I'm already out the door and running. I have no idea what I'm going to do.

 **What will Maya tell Riley? Where did Josh go? What is Lucas thinking? How will Riley react to this whole thing? Find out next time on Girl Meets NYU**


	8. Chapter 8 - Josh and Riley

**Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but all of you guys were very eager to hear about Josh, so I thought I'd make a short chapter so you can get an explanation (or a little bit of one ;)) anyway, thank you so much for all the comments they mean everything to me! As always, please forgive the grammar mistakes and Like Comment and Follow!**

Chapter 8

Josh and Riley

As soon as I got a text from Josh to meet up, I was out the door. I had many questions running through my mind; why did he leave Maya, does he know she's my best friend, what exactly did they do (although I'm not sure I want the answer to that one), and WHY THE FUCK DID HE LEAVE MAYA?

When I see the address he sent me I try not to smile, but I can't help it. The Bookmark Cafe seemed to be a constant in my life, which felt weird. Only because it was mine. I'd never been there with Maya and although I'd wish for the thought to go away, I didn't want too. It was nice to have this place to myself. Somewhere where I can gather my thoughts, enjoy writing of the strangers talking next to me, it was all so peaceful. But I don't like this person I'm becoming. I share everything with Maya. Sure I'd like to be independent but I can do that while sharing everything with Maya… Right? Gosh, this is so stupid. When I look up from the mess that resembles my thoughts, I find Josh. He is wearing a grey beanie to only cover the back of his head, his pale skin making his eyes look like pools of ink. He's wearing a black shirt with a flannel and jeans. I barely recognize him from when we were kids.

"Riley!" I guess he remembers me.

"Hi, Josh" we share an awkward hug, then walk inside to be warmed by our coffees. "It's been a long time," I say after getting my coffee, I wrap both my hands around it so he can't see I'm nervous.

"I know! It's crazy" I nod and the silence resumes. Something inside of me feels unusually impatient. He's hurt my best friend, therefore me.

"So, why are we meeting?" He looks surprised that sass would come out of the good girl. There's a dark side when you hurt my friends.

"Riley, what do you mean? You're my favorite niece!" He replies with forced laughter.

"Your only niece" his smile fades, "Why after all this time do you wish to see me?"

"Riley, do you know why I've never reached out?" I was surprised, no words came, I could only shake my head. "Well, when you were in middle school, I stopped visiting. Look, I went to a bad place. I dropped out of college, got in with the wrong crowd, basically ruined any possibility of a future. I lost all the good people in my life, including your parents, our family. What I'm trying to say, is it sucked. The worst part is it was all my fucking fault. I feel like I've hurt everyone in my path and I couldn't do that to you. I fucking hate what I did, more than what I can put into words. But that gives me no excuse, I'm sorry it has been too long Riley" I wish I wasn't tearing up, but in truth, we both were. "I have spent the last years of my life trying to fix what I have ruined. I've asked you here because I don't know how to well find the right people, to let my guard down. I figured you would be the right person," I stand up and give him a hug, we don't care that we're in public. He cries into the nook of my shoulder, I haven't seen anyone with this much emotion since…

"Thank you, Riley" I spend the rest of lunch trying to cheer him up. I decided it wasn't the right day to ask about Maya, you could tell something was really weighing on him and it hurt me dearly

As I walk home, I find myself searching for something. With so much on my mind, I barely notice until I've circled the Bookmark Cafe twice. It fucking sucks when someone is constantly occupying your mind and you know they probably don't even remember your name.

 **What will happen between Joshaya? Rucas? Will Maya tell Riley what she knows? Will Riley tell Maya that her knight in shining armor isn't so magical? Who was Riley talking about when Josh was crying? And why did Josh leave Maya?**

 **Find out next time on Girl Meets NYU!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Cinderella

**Hey guys! I hope you're all having a great week. I just wanted to say thank you for all commenting, it shows me what you're thinking and how I should incorporate what you think into the upcoming chapters! I love when you answer my questions it's so sweet. Anywayy, as always ignore the grammar errors and please Like, Follow and Comment!**

Chapter 9

Cinderella

As I sit on my favorite bench in Central Park, my mind becomes occupied with the weird feeling I have felt about Riley recently. We've both been in and out of the apartment, but that doesn't mean we don't have time to talk. I haven't even gotten the chance to ask about Josh, or more importantly, tell her about Lucas. As I'm sitting drawing, I realize I am actually drawing a coffee cup. I let my mind continue to drift as my hand freely glides upon my sketchbook. When my mind floats back to Josh a new memory shows itself...

Farkle's Party

"Maya, can you hear me?" Although I was half asleep I could still see his pretty eyes. Although, he looked very stressed. "Look, Maya, I don't know if you can hear this, but I have to go. I'm leaving my phone number on the counter along with water and Advil. Something's happened, I'm truly sorry Maya, get some sleep," then he tucked me under the covers and left. The music from outside had died down, you could tell the party had just about ended, but that didn't take away the fearful feeling in my stomach. I didn't want to be alone. Not now. I felt angry that he left, even if it was for a good reason. I was supposed to be Cinderella, but now I feel like Prince Charming.

After that, the flashback dies out, as I'm guessing I fell asleep. The next morning, I remember waking up drinking the water and taking the Advil but finding no phone number. Is it possible Riley took it? I woke up finding her chocolate hair shining in the sunlight, but why would she do that…

Present

As I find myself coming back from zoning out, I'm stunned to see a mediocre sketch of a coffee mug and a book. Because I was not thinking about it, I'm unsure of what to get from my drawing. I think back to all the different times at Topanga's with Riley. All my different boyfriends, and her Cory to her Topanga. What am I trying to tell myself? I feel broken like everything's going to shit. Ever since we moved out here this summer Riley and I have grown apart, we haven't done anything we said we'd do, and school hasn't even started. Then it hits me, and suddenly I'm walking towards the only place it could be.

Josh POV

"Now can you tell me why we're here?" I say dragging my feet with every step.

"Okay, remember the girl I told you about?" Lucas asks

"You mean the mysterious Riley you've mentioned about 8 times in the past hour?" I reply sarcastically. Lucas gives me a look saying back off, and I do. I'm too tired to fight him today. I haven't been able to get too many things off my mind. I don't know how people like Riley have terrible things happen to them and then continue being the person everyone wants to be around. She brings light and smiles, I feel like I'm no good for anyone. I stop in my tracks when I see the hint of sunshine in the form of her hair, in loose ringlets falling down her sides.

"Dude, do you know her?" We seem to hold eye contact for what feels like forever. Until she looks down, her cheeks beginning to blush and steps in line. "Dude"

"Yeah, I met her at Farkles," I say still observing the hastily assembled angel.

"Man, that girl is no good for anyone. I swear you meet everyone at The Bookmark Cafe…" but I walk away before he has the chance to finish.

"I'll have one small black coffee," she says with little emotion. The cashier is about to speak when I interrupt her.

"One vanilla latte for here please," I quickly butt in. The blond beauty gives me a look.

"I haven't decided if I was going to stay yet"

"Don't have much of a choice now" she gives me a little kid kind of smile, the kind of teasing smile that you want to do nothing else but love.

"You know, I don't like people making my choices for me," she says with attitude.

"You know, I just paid for your drink, I think I deserve a thank you" I give her my award winning smile, and she replies with sticking out her tongue, making me smile even bigger. I hate that when I'm around this girl, my wall falls down, with just her smile all my hard work, gone. She has this way about her where I can see, that she too is broken but is much better at hiding it. It only makes me want to break down her wall even more.

"Why hello…" Lucas comes over and stares at Maya wide-eyed, her response mirroring his own. "Josh, will you come help me with something?" His eyes send me an urgent message but I don't want to leave her, not again, not ever.

"What exactly do you need help with?" I reply winning a smile from Maya. He looks speechless and continues to stare at Maya, she stares back. I have so many questions.

"How about you guys talk and I'm going to excuse myself" she gives me a sexy yet innocent smile which only makes me want to follow her.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing with her?!" Lucas looks pissed.

"You're one to be talking, what was all that exchanging of looks? Are you cheating on Mindy?!" Now we're both angry.

"No, that girl is trouble. She plays with your heart, trust me"

"I'm sorry, how do you know this information?" Now it's his turn to be startled.

"Look," his voice lowers, "don't lose your best friend because of a girl. I just know you have worked hard to get over your last relationship" ouch, that hits hard. "And I have a bad feeling with this girl, okay?" I nod and say I'm going for a walk. Too much is going through my head to hear everything. On my way out I realize it's been more than 10 minutes since Maya went to the bathroom, all her stuff is gone. Cinderella didn't even leave a shoe.

 **What's going to happen between Lucas and Josh? Does Josh know Lucas's Riley is his niece? Who was Riley's Cory and Topanga? Why did Josh leave Maya? What's happening between Maya and Riley?**

 **Find out next time on Girl Meets NYU**


End file.
